Christianc6100
Christianc6100 '''(also known as Chris) '''is a member of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. Beginnings (Before YouTube) Chris was watching Kids 13 A.K.A '''PBS. '''When he saw the 1980's version of Thomas and Friends, he was amazed and happy because he liked the show. So his mother brought him his first Thomas DVD which came with his first wooden railway engine, Jack Frost Percy. Then for his birthday, his parents got him a Take Along Culdee (accidentally), Lights and Sounds James and got him his first Wooden Railway set, The Figure 8 Set. Lights, Camera, And get Inspired Shortly after 3 years since YouTube have been released, Chris had started to watch leokimvideo and ThomasWoodenRailway. He liked Keekre's layouts, and stories. Chris wanted to build his railway so he could be like Keekre. So he used to take his parents' camera and he luckily found an empty SD Card so He could import his videos to the computer so he can make more videos. Beginnings (In YouTube) On December 10, 2010 at 8:00 pm Christianc6100 was created. His first video was a remake of a Thomas episode, Donald and Douglas. He got 10 subs in the first two weeks and got 300 video views after he uploaded the first episode of his series, Thomas And Friends Adventures. He then went on to subscribe to other channels and explore YouTube. Growing the channel Chris wanted to his channel grow more. Halfway of the first season, he had ideas of adding more shows into his channel. Back in mid-2011, He created "Thomas The Tank Engine Shorts". These shorts would run up from 4-7 minutes. But in his main series, it runs for 10- 15 minutes. Then in 2012, He created "Thomas Wooden Discussions". He would talk about background history of the item(s). Then if there was multiple releases of the item, he would compare them. Big Break (becoming noticed, Meeting New Friends) After he watched Percyno6's video about the community he commented "lets help the Community". Shortly after that, Oliver Duck started to talk to him and so did other users like MrMPS2002 he got more subs and had 40,000 video views. He also became friends with Crimson2091. They played online games together on PlayStation. 5 month vacation A.K.A School Chris decided to leave YouTube to focus on the critical days of school for 5 months. He told his subs and fans to be patient. Then, at the Beginning of June, Chris finally made a new video and started to work on episode 4 of his second season of his show. Present Day Chris has gain popularity from Oliver Duck and has just uploaded the second part of episode 4. He has just hit 100 subscribes and 70,000 video views. He is planning to help the community more and make more videos for 2015-16. He is active on twitter and likes to Skype. regardless of what Chris wrote above, the last video was uploaded, the first part of episode 4 in the summer of 2014 and has not produced new content since. Category:2010 Category:Former Members